


Byłam kiedyś boginią「madoka magica oneshot」

by kosmiczna_wiedzma



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Madoka and Homura Are Both Deities, Madoka's Wish, One-Sided Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Other, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmiczna_wiedzma/pseuds/kosmiczna_wiedzma
Summary: Madoka Kaname miała kiedyś sen o tym, że była boginią.Skinieniem dłoni przesuwała gwiazdy, a pstryknięciem palca zmieniała bieg historii.Ale czy napewno to był tylko sen?
Kudos: 3





	Byłam kiedyś boginią「madoka magica oneshot」

Byłam kiedyś boginią.

Pamiętam to bardzo dokładnie.

Pamiętam chłodny dotyk kosmosu, rozgrzane gwiazdy i taniec wśród mgławic. Pamiętam jak napinałam swój łuk, a strzały posłane przeze mnie przemierzały czas i przestrzeń, byle by tylko dosięgnąć celu. I zawsze trafiały.

Pamiętam przestraszone, pełne żalu twarze czarodziejek, na których pojawiała się ulga gdy pojawiałam się obok nich i zabierałam ich kamienie duszy.

Pamiętam jak unosiłam się nad Ziemią i palcem odsuwałam od niej asteroidy, który mogłyby jej zagrażać.

Pamiętam, że byłam samotna.

Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Robiłam coś ważnego, ratowałam czarodziejki i jedną strzałą zabijałam wiedźmy.

Byłam szczęśliwa, że moje życzenie się spełniło.  
  


A potem przypomniałam sobie, jak obudziłam się i byłam zwykłą ósmoklasistką.

_Nazywam się Madoka Kaname, mam czternaście lat i niedawno wróciłam z długiego pobytu w Ameryce do rodzinnej Japonii_.

Tak?

_Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w mojej nowej szkole._

Nie.

To nie jestem ja.

Miałam coś ważnego do zrobienia.

Tylko co?

Jak mogłam zapomnieć?

_To był tylko sen, Madoka. Zapomnij o nim i żyj dalej._

Racja.

Tylko sen.  
  


Nie wiedzieć czemu, dziwnie się czułam ponownie chodząc po ziemi.

Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz oderwę się od chodnika, a białe skrzydła poniosą mnie hen daleko stąd.

Nawet moje własne, małe ciało wydawało się dziwnie obce.

Z kolei cichy głosik w mojej głowie powtarzał ciągle:

_Przypomnij sobie, Madoka! Miałaś bardzo ważne zadanie do zrobienia!_

Tylko jakie?

Miasto i korytarze szkoły wydawały mi się znajome.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna z mojej klasy powiedziała, że to normalne. W końcu mieszkałam tu jako dziecko.

No właśnie, ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

Czy ja jej już gdzieś nie widziałam?

_Może we śnie?_

Nie, przecież to głupie.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zaproponowała mi, że pokaże mi kampus.

Zgodziłam się.  
  


W szklanym korytarzu zatrzymała się i wplotła w moje włosy czerwoną wstążkę

— Wiedziałam — powiedziała — Zawsze wyglądały lepiej na tobie.

_Madoka!_

Zawołał cichy głosik z tyłu mojej głowy.

_Obudź się!_

Moje serce zatrzymało się na moment, a białe skrzydła znów chciały ponieść mnie gdzieś wysoko.

Na skórze poczułam chłodny uścisk kosmosu, a obrazy ze snu znów stanęły przed moimi oczami.

_Och, Homura._

_Coś ty narobiła?_ __  
  



End file.
